tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Alchemy
'Dragon Alchemy ' is a way to quickly boost the power of a Spirit Pressure user's abilities to a new height within a short time using both alchemy and magic rituals. It is known that only the Tsaesci and Ka Po Tun know the required ingredients and rituals that are necessary for it. The reason this is known colloquially as Dragon Alchemy is because powdered dragon bones and dragon scales are required as part of the ritual ingredients to perform the self transformative art, in essence granting the user "power equal to the dragons". Other Names * Alchemical Apotheosis * Shui Yin Feixian Fa (Ka Po Tun) * Shenlong Daofa (Ka Po Tun) * Suiginkami no Chikara (Tsaesci) Effects and abilities Dragon Alchemy on its own only massively increases one's spirit pressure and greatly strengthens the physical body, allowing it to exert power on a level far above a normal person. The main use of Dragon Alchemy is to reach a power level that is at the pinnacle of a Spirit Pressure practitioner and push beyond that through the use of external aid in the form of magical mercury that is absorbed into the body. The ritual requires enchanting and anointing a large amount of metallic mercury with many potent magical herbs, dragon parts and spells. The mercury is absorbed into the body through the use of spirit pressure, not ingestion, and woven with the blood vessels. The process is irreversible and causes many changes in the body that transcends it from a normal mortal shell into something closer to being a god like being. While Dragon Alchemy greatly enhances the powers of a user, it comes with the cost of bleaching the user's skin and hair, turning their irises a dull silver and destroying their fertility. The blood of a Tsaesci or Ka Po Tun who has performed Dragon Alchemy is merged with metallic mercury and takes on a silvery color. It is highly toxic to living things and normally causes heavy poisoning of anything that ingests it. This silvery blood regenerates constantly and can be manipulated by someone who has performed Dragon Alchemy on themselves. This allows those transformed by Dragon Alchemy to use their blood as a medium for the creation of metal items or for direct attack. An interesting effect in the Tsaesci clans descended from Empress Nozomi Itsuka is that Nozomi performed the Dragon Alchemy while she was pregnant, causing her child to be partially changed to something greater than a normal Tsaesci although not completely. While her descendants are stronger than the norm due to this, they are not as powerful as Nozomi herself. The six clans that possess this power are the Itsuka, Mikogami, Onigawara, Akashi, Hoshimiya and Shiragane clans. Nozomi's son Akira did not lose his fertility and he also lacks the mercury blood of his mother. Dragon Alchemy is incompatible with normal bodies that have not learned any Spirit Pressure techniques, since knowledge of and ability in using Spirit Pressure is necessary to initiate the absorption and transformation of the body. However, even a person with little potential in Spirit Pressure can break their limit and become incredibly strong via this. The power bestowed by Dragon Alchemy is incredibly strong, but it is unable to heal certain wounds to the internal organs. Also, overuse of the massive powers granted by Dragon Alchemy when one actually has low potential in Spirit Pressure use can reflect negatively on the body and cause it to break down over time. The inherent problem of Dragon Alchemy's powers being too great for one to control is not present in those with high potential in Spirit Pressure. The powers bestowed by the Dragon Alchemy are as follows: * Increased ability in usage of all Spirit Pressure abilities * Nearly unlimited stamina and magicka. Incredibly fast recovery for both. * Ability to absorb large amounts of magicka from the environment through force of will * Complete body control, including total control over one's own blood, flesh and mind. * Reconnection of dismembered limbs * Ability to transform body into liquid metal so attacks can pass through it. * Greatly enhanced durability * Total immunity to all disease and poisons * Very high magic resistance * Biological Immortality * Poisonous Metallic Blood which can be manipulated for many purposes * Corpse cannot be raised by necromancy and will never decay. Appearances * Echoes of the Orient Known Users Echoes of the Orient * Ancestral Empress Nozomi Itsuka * Tosh Raka Emperor Li Xuanwen - has high potential for Spirit Pressure hence his body is stable. Trivia * Dragon Alchemy is based on the outdated and false belief that mercury was a heavenly drug that could allow one to achieve immortality and the myth that it was the drink of the Chinese Gods. * In a way, Dragon Alchemy resembles the Alchemy performed by Taoist Priests to create the potion of immortality. Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Echoes of the Orient